


Enchanted

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack shows Ydris one of his interests, which gives Ydris an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Ydris stepped out of his wagon and into the bright, early morning sunshine. He was glad to stretch his legs, though he wouldn’t admit that his wagon was a bit on the small side. No matter how many times he’d tried to make it bigger on the inside, it just never worked. That was advanced magic, and he just wasn’t at that point yet. Regardless, his morning always started with the loud cracking sounds of his back as he stretched. And then it was time to get to work practising magic.

Magic twined up Ydris’ arms, dancing over his coat and changing the odd strand. He could make a multi-coloured coat if he so wished, or a coat that was one colour threaded with another. Who needed to buy new clothes when you could make your own? The magician smiled at the feeling of magic passing from his fingertips and dancing over his skin. Casting powerful spells was a great rush, but there was something so uplifting about casting the minor spells. And they always enchanted people.

“Woah,” said a familiar voice, and Ydris grinned at the sound. He turned to greet the rider who came into his camp.

“Are you enchanted, Jack?” asked Ydris, watching the shorter man stop his horse.

“Don’t get cocky,” said Jack. Ydris chuckled and wiped his hands through the air, making sure that they trailed sparks. Despite his words, Jack watched the sparks trail through the air with fascination.

“This looks much better at night,” said Ydris.

“It’s too early in the day for innuendo,” said Jack.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” said Ydris. He let the sparks die, and then finally turned to look at the horse that Jack was sitting on. He quickly realised that he’d never seen this particular beauty before. It was a stunning Lipizanner with a white spot on its forehead (Jack had tried to teach Ydris the name of horse markings, but Ydris just had too much to think about).

“Like my horse?” asked Jack, petting the soft neck of the animal.

“It’s the most beautiful animal I’ve ever seen,” said Ydris. “What’s his name?”

“Cakemaster,” said Jack. Ydris snorted. “Hey, don’t laugh, I named him for a reason. I named him after Robbie Rotten, he likes _cake_ and he’s also the _master_ of disguise.”

“And who is this Robbie Rotten fellow?” asked Ydris. “Should I be jealous?”

“He’s a character from this… kid’s show. It’s called Lazy Town,” said Jack.

“Show it to me,” said Ydris. “I am curious.”

“After,” said Jack. “I actually came over here to take Robbie for a spin around the circus.”

“And here I thought you came for me,” said Ydris. “Truly, Jack, I am wounded.” Jack laughed and, knowing that his boyfriend was only joking, rode into the tent. Ydris followed, curious to see how this horse would perform. He’d heard that the Lipizanner horses could do some fabulous tricks.

Ydris had been expecting horse tricks, but Robbie seemed to come to life in the circus tent. He pranced around, looking for all the world like he was performing for a crowd. Ydris didn’t know much about horses, but he could tell that this was one happy horse. At a thought, Ydris created a real crowd in the seats, and gave it the real atmosphere of a circus. The sights, the sounds, the smells… Ydris closed his eyes and could easily imagine himself back in his circus in the good old days. Back when the crowds had been real and not imaginary or made by magic. 

Jack was singing. Only quietly, as though only he was supposed to hear it, but Ydris could hear it anyway. It was something about a circus. Ydris smiled. He wouldn’t say anything if Jack didn’t want him to, but his boyfriend wasn’t terrible at singing. Of course, he was only singing quietly, but it still sounded good to Ydris.

Robbie finished the show with a levade, which Ydris was pleased to see. It really did look just as majestic as he’d heard.

“Magnificent,” said Ydris, applauding.

“Thank you,” said Jack, taking a bow. “That’s the most he’s moved all week.”

“You two make a good team,” said Ydris.

“He really likes the circus,” said Jack. He glanced around. “Can I leave him in here?”

“Will he misbehave?” asked Ydris. “I could clean anything magically, but I don’t want him to go prancing off and get himself hurt.”

“Yeah, it’s probably best to tie him up outside somewhere,” said Jack. “I’ll show you something.”

“A little early in the day to be thinking about that, isn’t it?” asked Ydris. Jack laughed.

“I’m gonna show you the real Robbie,” said Jack.

“Well, in that case, lead the way,” said Ydris. “My wagon doesn’t have any internet connectivity, though, unfortunately.”

“’S’okay. I’ll just use data,” said Jack. “Unless you wanna go to Moorland or Silverglade Village or somewhere with wi-fi.”

“I’d rather just stay here,” said Ydris.

“Okay,” said Jack. “I’ll just leave Robbie somewhere safe.”

Ydris waited in his wagon for Jack, trying to make it look like sitting with his legs cramped up to his chest was in any way comfortable. He tried several different positions, including cross-legged, before finally just giving up and lying on his stomach with his legs bent at the knees. It was not exactly glamorous, but it would do.

“You look like a teenage girl from the early noughties on her phone,” said Jack, laughing upon seeing Ydris.

“Oh, shut up. We can’t all be short like you,” said Ydris. He patted the bed beside him. “Come on up.”

Jack sat on the bed beside Ydris, and then Ydris had to contort himself in several more uncomfortable positions before finally finding a comfortable one where he lay on the bed on his back with his knees up and Jack lay half on top of him.

“First time I’ve been glad to be short,” said Jack with a laugh.

“Hush, you,” said Ydris, giving Jack a peck on the cheek and making the shorter man blush. “Play the video.” Jack took out his phone and tapped the screen until a web browser came up.

As soon as the video started playing, a smile blossomed on Jack’s face. Ydris had to smile too. He’d never seen Jack light up so quickly before. When the smile broadened into a grin, though, Jack spoke.

“That’s him,” said Jack as a very tall man in a maroon and blue outfit appeared. Ydris paid special attention to what the outfit looked like. He could easily make his own outfit look like that. But… not right now. Though he was sure that Jack would love it.

“Should I be jealous?” asked Ydris, seeing the way Jack looked at the man on the screen.

“Of a fictional character?” asked Jack. “Well, someone gets jealous easily.”

“It appears you like your men tall,” said Ydris, brushing off the comment. Jack blushed.

“He’s just relatable, that’s all,” said Jack. “No need to be jealous of Robbie.”

“I’m not jealous,” said Ydris. But, as the video played, he committed Robbie’s outfit to memory so that he could recreate it. He heard Jack singing quietly as he watched more videos, and Ydris smiled.

“He’s still one of my favourites,” said Jack. “Even though the show ended a long time ago.”

“We never really forget about those we love,” said Ydris. Jack blushed again.

“At least you’re not teasing me about it being a kids’ show,” said Jack.

“Why would I do that?” asked Ydris. “Entertainment can be enjoyed by anyone, regardless of age. So long as it is not adult entertainment being enjoyed by children.”

“I guess you’re right,” said Jack. “Of course you’d see it that way.”

“But of course. The circus should be enjoyed by young and old,” said Ydris. “Never let anyone tell you what you should or should not enjoy.” Jack smiled, and Ydris felt the jealousy abate. Of course it was silly to be jealous of a fictional character. Especially when Jack kissed him.

Jack left after a few more videos (and a good half-hour of snogging), saying that he should train Robbie while the horse was still energetic. Though Ydris was sad to see his boyfriend go, he was glad, in a way. It gave him more time to work on his next trick. Ydris worked on it all day, grateful that he’d committed the outfit to memory. He didn’t want to change his face, though. He quite liked his chin the way it was.

When Jack came riding up to the tent the next day, Ydris was ready. He’d worked all day and through the night, trying to get everything right. And now, he just had to pull his coat on.

“Hey, Ydris,” said Jack, dismounting his horse and then clearly rethinking it. It was much easier to kiss his much taller boyfriend on horseback. But Ydris bent down, as he always did, and gave Jack a kiss on the lips.

“Hello,” said Ydris. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Should I step into your wagon or circus tent?” asked Jack, blushing and chuckling. Ydris blushed. He probably shouldn’t have used that line for sex.

“Neither,” said Ydris.

“So we’re doing it out in the open?” asked Jack.

“No!” said Ydris, sure that his face was scarlet. “I wasn’t talking about sex. Just, look.” He pulled his coat off, and Jack first gaped, blushing, and then laughed.

“Oh my god,” said Jack, grinning. “Did you really…?”

“I can change the colour of my clothes,” said Ydris. “And I thought that I might surprise you.”

“Well, consider me surprised,” said Jack. “Can I, uh?” He tried to stand on his toes. Ydris understood.

“So long as you think of me and not him,” said Ydris.

“Jealous,” said Jack, and pressed his lips to Ydris’ once the magician leaned down. “I love you, stupid.” Ydris felt warm inside, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“So, I take it you like it, then?” asked Ydris.

“I love it,” said Jack, smiling up at him. He kissed Ydris again.

“I’m glad,” said Ydris. It wasn’t often that he got to surprise the one he loved, or even do much with him. But he wanted to make the most of every moment he had with Jack.


End file.
